Breath of Fire III: Protector
by Estrelita Farr
Summary: At the end of the hundred-year war, only one Dragon survived against the mighty Guardians, the Chosen One who would later complete the mission given to the Dragons. This is the story of a young man who protected him with his life. One-shot prequel.


**Author's Mini-Foreword:  
**(Skip to the horizontal line if you don't really want to read this. o_o) 

To those who haven't played Breath of Fire 3: A single moderate spoiler to BoF3's main storyline is located near the end of this story, but it shouldn't hamper your story experience if you decide to play the game or read my novelisation, Breath of Fire III: Of Gods and Dragons! I hope you do. xP

To those who have played Breath of Fire 3: Just a minor little prequel that's set around the end of the war hundreds of years ago. A just for fun thing. :D

To those who have/haven't played other Breath of Fire games: No worries, this story has no link whatsoever to the other BoF games!

To every reader in general: I'm not normally a fan of short stories, since it always seems to be too long every time I write one… but this came out well. :D

Thanks and Credits: Thanks to Capcom for this great game, and to you for reading my story!

Disclaimer: Breath of Fire III: Protector is written by Estrelita Farr, who does not own anything from the actual game, which belongs to Capcom. And a terrible curse shall befall those who try to steal this story. xO

.

* * *

.

**Breath of Fire III: Protector**

Written by Estrelita Farr

.

Flames.

Burning everywhere.

Advancing quickly, crackling in laughter.

In the crimson sky, the sharp sound of a blade slicing echoed. Followed by a roar of pain that then led to an eerie silence, above the crackling of flames.

Another slash, another roar.

Another death.

Then, a small whine.

The Dragon whelp squealed, burying his head in the arms of his mother. He cried out loudly for attention, for the loving caresses that would make him forget the frightening flames. He cried out for the reassuring voice that would tell him that nothing was wrong, that he was just imagining things.

None came.

For she was now dead, still as a statue that stood for eyes to see.

It was a blade that took her away.

"I'm sorry…" a male voice said behind him. "She was killed."

The Dragon pup inhaled sharply, turning around in fear, but he gave a whine in relief when he saw it was someone he recognised.

It was a young man, perhaps around twenty years of age, with electric blue hair that was easily the most recognisable thing about him. His forest green eyes shone with kindness, with comforting understanding of what the young Dragon was going through.

The whelp, overwhelmed with emotions, immediately threw himself onto him, squealing loudly as a child would cry.

A forlorn look on his face, the young man closed his eyes as he put his arms around him. "…I'm sorry."

For a few short minutes, they remained that way in silence, cherishing the fact the other was safe and sound, and that they were not alone.

But, it was just that very moment when a loud sound, the crumbling of a rock as it was being stepped upon, snapped them out of their thoughts.

Knowing that it could not be anything good, the young man immediately stood in between the young whelp and the newcomer, his muscles tensed.

"Run, I'll cover you," he muttered.

At first the small Dragon felt confused, wondering what was wrong, but no sooner he set his eyes on the newcomer was, he knew.

He started to tremble in fear.

It was a large person, much larger than the blue-haired man, but it was his appearance that surprised them – he looked very much like a dark Dragon without a tail, standing upright on the back legs. His bat-like wings were folded neatly behind him, his clawed feet created large footprints in the soil.

And there were blood on him – splashed across his oriental robe, dripping from the blade of his enormous halberd.

The young man narrowed his eyes. "So… you've come, Guardian." His gaze was fearless. Filled with quiet rage.

With one swift motion, the winged man swung his halberd and pointed the blade forward at him. "Surrender the Dragon." His voice was deep. Commanding.

"You knew the answer to that… and yet you just had to ask."

None of them made a move while they gazed at each other, waiting for the other to initiate. The tension grew between them.

Pressure.

Suffocating.

"RUN NOW!" the young man suddenly screamed, his whole body starting to glow.

The Dragon pup jumped. It took a while for his mind to register what his companion had said to him, but once he did, he obeyed without as much as a whine, escaping into the nearest cave as fast as its short legs would take him. His little wings flapped uselessly, too small to carry him.

Catching sight of his prey escaping, the winged man began to pursue, but stopped in his tracks as the younger man intercepted him.

Then, there was a blinding light, turning everything around them white. Followed by a great roar that sounded like the clap of thunder.

When everything dimmed, the Guardian stepped back, his bloody halberd raised in defence, his eyes searching for his opponent.

But the young man was no longer there.

Instead, in his place, a powerful Dragon stood, his wide wings spread, his furious golden eyes glaring at his target.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

His light footsteps sounded softly in the dark cave, his breaths came in a series of short gasps. His eyes darted around frantically as he searched for his brethrens, his tears streaming down as he thought of the young man battling to protect him against the dark winged man.

Stopping abruptly, the whelp squealed loudly in a desperate hope of finding someone, his voice echoing loudly along the cavern walls.

But all was silent.

No cries came to answer his desperate squeals.

No sound to be heard at all… except the heavy footsteps of something huge, gradually getting louder as it approached.

The Dragon pup squealed again, his heart leaping in joy as he jumped forward to greet his brethren.

…but to his horror, it was not who he expected at all.

It was another large man, with Dragon-like features. Just like the earlier attacker. The only difference was that this one had brown hide.

"Hm… so, there is still one left…" His voice was gruff as he approached.

As he entered the light that came from a chrysm crystal above him, the colour of blood stood out against his purple robe.

His blade gleamed in its hunger for another victim, covered in dripping blood.

The whelp shrieked in fear and turned to escape, but skidded to a stop when he realised with a start that there was only a great abyss before him, with nowhere to run. A helpless whine escaped him as part of the cliff edge crumbled away under his tiny clawed feet, plunging into the darkness below.

Death by the abyss, or death by the blade.

"With this…" The Dragon-like man tightened his grip on his weapon. "My mission shall be complete."

"Our mission, Garr," a new voice corrected, belonging to yet another winged man, just as big as the brown one, with hide just as crimson as the blood on him.

"…finally." A third voice, belonging to the smallest and slimmest of the three, the grey-coloured one, spoke. "We can finally rest in peace. It's been a long hundred-year war…"

The Dragon gazed up at them, his eyes wide with fear as he trembled, the slightest whimper caught in his throat.

And there was no one here at all, no one to help him.

He was alone.

The last Dragon.

The grey winged man turned towards the red one. "Perhaps you'd like to do the honours, Gatz."

Gatz nodded. "My pleasure, Gaist."

The remaining one, Garr, merely nodded his approval and stepped back to make way for his comrade.

Gatz advanced, his hand gripping the bloody halberd tightly, his heavy footsteps audible to everyone's ears.

With each step, doom drew nearer.

And all the Dragon whelp could do was to stare up at his executioner, his eyes wide and teary with utmost fear.

The blade rose, catching the glow of a nearby chrysm crystal.

This was the end.

It was at that very moment when a terrifying roar cut through the dark caves, a roar filled with determination combined with desperation.

Only the whelp understood the message it conveyed.

"No! I won't allow it!"

The three men seemed slightly startled, looking around for the source of the roar.

Then, in an instant, a creature shot out of the darkness and charged into Gatz, the force alone enough to knock the large winged man into the ground a few feet away. The crater that appeared below him was the only indication of how much force there was.

"Gatz!" Gaist cried.

Garr merely raised his halberd in a battle stance, frowning, with his gaze set on the attacker.

It was a Dragon, a fully grown one, with a glare in his golden eyes. His scales, once gleaming like diamonds, were now covered in blood. His breath was ragged in his chest as he struggled to stand, but his wings were still spread protectively in front of the whelp.

The Dragon began to glow, dimly then brightly, to the point that everyone else had to shield their eyes from the light. Then he faded away into nothingness, and in his place was the young man with electric blue hair – the one who had vowed to protect the whelp.

The smaller Dragon squealed again, his heart filled with relief and concern as he ran to his side.

"Ugh…" the young man groaned, his eyes partially shut from the pain, yet he raised a shaky hand onto the whelp's head. "It's okay now, I'm here… the bad guy's gone."

Garr raised an eyebrow in enquiry. "Gone?"

The red winged man gave a gasp. "You mean… Gaw is dead?"

The young man glared at the three of them, his forest green eyes furious.

He would not be able to win against the other three in his condition.

"You may have won, Guardians…" he started quietly, yet firmly. "…but you will not lay a finger on him."

With that, a dazzling light covered him once more as he took on a different shape – a humanoid Dragon with claws on his hands and feet, horns on his head, a tail behind him and strong beating wings that spread from his back.

The combination of the light from his transformation and the gale caused by his beating wings forced the three Guardians to shield their faces, and the Dragon took this chance to grab the whelp and leap into the abyss below in hopes of escaping.

The Guardians, being unable to fly, could not to pursue them.

Gatz punched the floor in frustration. "Damn the Dragons! Damn them all!"

Gaist shook his head, a forlorn look on his face. "Gaw…"

"Gaw may have been defeated… but the war is not over." The brown winged man shut his eyes. "In the name of the Goddess…" His eyes snapped open, filled with determination. "…I will hunt them all, down to the last Dragon."

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

The young man, long already reverted back to his weaker human form, finally fell to his knees in exhaustion, his hand pressed painfully against the bleeding wound on his chest. His younger companion, remaining in his Dragon whelp form, whined in his concern and fear.

He closed his eyes, clutching a fist, gritting his teeth.

The Guardians were strong, much stronger than he had thought. He had thought of conserving his strength, his powers… but his enemy surprised him with that final, desperate strike. Wounded and exhausted, he knew he could no longer protect the whelp.

It was that underestimation that cost him.

He gazed at the pup's teary eyes, breathing heavily as he pulled himself back to his feet.

There was only one option left for him.

Mustering all of his remaining strength, he transformed once more into the humanoid Dragon in a great burst of light. Forcing himself to stand, he shakily placed a clawed hand onto the startled Dragon pup, who gazed at him confusedly.

"_I'm sorry…"_ his growl conveyed. _"But this is the only way…"_

Sensing something amiss, the Dragon pup began to squeal loudly in protest, but he was overcame by a strange wave of drowsiness. He fought it hard, knowing it was a bad time to sleep, but his resistance was futile.

Within the minute, he was deep in slumber, not to be awakened for a long time to come.

The larger Dragon continued to watch him sleep for a while, until his strength faltered and forced him to revert into his human form. In the dim glow of light that accompanied his transformation, he swayed a little before collapsing onto the ground beside the whelp.

Feeling weaker by the second, his breathing growing shallow, his eyesight sliding in and out of focus, he felt his time of death was near.

His mind, even as it was being shrouded by darkness, then screamed out one last thought.

_Lord Ladon! Please lend me your strength and allow me to protect him further!_

With the last of his strength, he reached out towards the ceiling, his mind envisioning the Dragon God.

Then, moments later, his hand grew limp… and hit the ground beside him.

And he never moved again.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

All was dark. All was silent.

Waiting in anticipation for him to awaken.

He was the last Dragon, the only survivor of the war.

The one the Dragon God had chosen to complete the mission the Dragons fought to complete.

There, in the darkness of the cave, he lay slumbered on for many years to come, undisturbed as he slept a dreamless sleep, as he awaited the time to rise once more.

And now, four hundred years later, he was discovered by humans, encased safely in the largest chrysm crystal of the greatest quality they had ever seen.

The chrysm crystal that was formed by the dead body of the young man… the unnamed saviour who protected the last Dragon all the way to his dying breath.

.

**End of Breath of Fire III: Protector.**

.

* * *

.**  
**

**Author's Note:**

Personally, I like the idea of an unnamed young man who plays a role in protecting the young survivor at the cost of his life. :D

.

* * *

.

**Review Replies for Breath of Fire III: Protector:**

.**  
**

_To Anime Monkey:_

Thanks. :D

-.-.-.-.-

_To Diana hnd:_

Great! I was worried I won't be able portray the emotions well, I'm certainly out of practice. But I'm glad you like it. :D And yeah, it's sad that the blue-haired guy had to die... but it wouldn't do for the little Dragon to complete his quest with a protector with him all the time, right?

-.-.-.-.-

_To Ruyan65:_

Thanks. o_O

-.-.-.-.-

_To Sirius:_

Um, thanks? O_o

-.-.-.-.-

_To Nina Windia:_

Zomg! Nina Windia reviewed! Aah! (runs around in a mad frenzy)

Anyway, thanks for the review! I'm glad my description is good enough, I was wondering if I actually described enough or not; I'm pretty rusty. :(

But I see I did it well enough for people to know it's actually Ryu being the little Dragon pup. I was going for the partially poetic writing style, so that you can actually read it aloud to have more "feel" to the story. :D

Thanks again for reviewing!

-.-.-.-.-

_To Truekaizer:_

Wow, you finally reviewed! Thanks for the review, Truekaizer, though don't worry about it being late. They always say better late than never, right? I did warn you about my name being similar to another writer though. xD

And thanks for the compliments! (though they're undeserved)

I've always wondered what happened exactly before Ryu was discovered in the chrysm in Dauna Mine, and this is one of the (not-so-popular) theories. :D But I dunno about it completed every plothole as it's only a short story! Though if I told you who that blue-haired protector was, it would've spoiled the fun, now wouldn't it? (Note: actually I dunno who it is either. xD)

Zomg, I've a fan now! (runs all over the place) And thanks for your compliments too, and I do try my best to write and review. :)

Thanks again for the review!

-.-.-.-.-

_To Airess Byrd:_

Thanks for the review, I'm glad you love the story! And thanks for the favourite too! (though I didn't expect it. xP)

-.-.-.-.-

_To Kestre Wynde:_

Thanks for reviewing! But darn, I forgot to save the note when I replied your review… so this may look a bit different. o.o

Well, actually when I wrote about the blue-haired guy, I simple never thought of BoF2 at all. Don't forget that there was a Dragon war that occurred 400 - 500 years before the game, so I wrote this based on that. As for the green eyes... well, I just like characters with green eyes, if not blue eyes. xP

-.-.-.-.-

_To Starshine Featherwing:_

Thanks, I'm glad you love it! I may not be the best, but thanks for the compliments. :D

-.-.-.-.-

_To Ryu-Zero-Rei:_

Glad you liked the story!

Though the part about the Dragons consciously / subconsciously holding back their great power… actually when I wrote this, it was before I wrote the novelisation, and I rather forgot about the whole Dragons being godlike. And when it finally hit me again, it just didn't feel right to change it that way anymore. T_T

Still, I'll keep it in mind for a time when I'll finally feel like editing it again. xP

Thanks very much for reviewing!


End file.
